


【TSN/EME无差】戒指（一发完）

by dessert



Category: The Social Network
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessert/pseuds/dessert
Summary: 提要在那个混乱的诉讼案后，Eduardo拿出一个戒指盒扔给Mark，悲伤或痛苦地告诉他(也许两者兼而有之):“我一整个夏天都带着它，就为了等一个完美的时刻。”Mark完全震惊了(他没想到Eduardo已经发展到这种地步),现在他知道了，他对这个戒指非常爱护.并且不会停止他“窃听”Eduardo的小动作。





	【TSN/EME无差】戒指（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because it's a Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945466) by [laliquey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laliquey/pseuds/laliquey). 



最好去随缘居【风雅颂】或LOFTER【Book】

提要

在那个混乱的诉讼案后，Eduardo拿出一个戒指盒扔给Mark，悲伤或痛苦地告诉他(也许两者兼而有之):“我一整个夏天都带着它，就为了等一个完美的时刻。”Mark完全震惊了(他没想到Eduardo已经发展到这种地步),现在他知道了，他对这个戒指非常爱护.并且不会停止他“窃听”Eduardo的小动作。

——————

Mark当然试过了，完美匹配，但Eduardo根本不知道他的手指尺寸，Mark思索了一下Eduardo是怎么拿到他的手指大小的。“你觉得他是怎么做到的?”他问Dustin,“这又不像是找衣服的尺寸标签什么的，问问他的室友就能知道。”

“我不知道。”Dustin 说。

Mark时不时喜欢戴着它——重量 和触感都正好，而且不会妨碍编码或做三明治，他又好奇这是什么材质的，“应该不是银的。”他推测，也许是白金?白金更符合Wardo的风格不是吗?”

“是的。”Dustin点头。

他们名字的首字母刻在里面。“我不知道哪一个首字母会放在开头。你觉得它会是按字母表排的吗?成者他把自己的首字母放在了开头因为他开创了这一切。”

“不分先后，”Dustin说，”反正它是圆形的。”

所以Mark戴着戒指去看了巨人队的比赛.他一点也不喜欢棒球但有人可能会认出他，然后一张照片就会出现在网上或者《人物》杂志上，然后就会有各式各样的流言蜚语，猜测啊诽谤啊吧啦吧啦之类的。当Eduardo知道这件事时他就能立刻直觉地知道这是什么，意味着什么。

Dustin，他的好朋友兼史上最年轻的亿万富翁在潇洒地为Mark点的酒水买单的时候发现了一个重要的问题。当然了，他可没有嘲笑Mark故意用左手举杯，也没有阻止Mark夸张地假装不经意地展现他的无名指，但不久后他就后悔了，Dustin想方设法但仍不算成功地把Mark从今日头条上摘了出来，于是最后那天唯一的名流新闻就是Zooey Deschanel绊倒在看台上，扭伤了手腕。

~~~

“你知道戒指的事吗?在他扔给我之前?他有和你说过吗?”

“没有，Mark。你说的这些都没有。”

“你越来越没耐心了，好吧，我明白了，但说真的，这太糟糕了，我得找个人谈谈比如，为什么会有人给一个他根本没睡过的人送戒指?而我是这些人中的一个？这毫无意义!”

“你有没有想过这种事你应该跟他说而不是我？”

Mark咬着嘴唇点了点头，他一整天都思索着这件事。

~~~

他开始一直戴着戒指，它就像是一个对一段糟糕的时光和他荒谬的错误的严峻的提醒，但不知何故反而令人欣慰，好像一根无形的线连接着他和Eduardo。也许Wardo会因为他戴上了戒指而感到些许平和吧。

他在工作的时候想着它，手肘撑在桌子上，下巴垫在手上，恩绪飘飞。如果Eduardo曾经对他有感觉，那至少还剩下一点点:他只是受伤了，躲起来舔舐自己的伤口。所以，也许Mark可以表现出他的一点情感，就像巧妙的押韵，邀请他吃顿饭。对Mark来说这真是太离谱了，完全不符合他天才的身份，但可能真的有用。

Dustin悄悄走到他左边，用手机给他拍了一张照。“你现在看起来很可爱。”

“滚滚滚滚滚.你干嘛要拍我?可别把它发给《人物》，这是个非常愚蠢的想法，而我并不会因此而感觉骄傲。”

“我不会把它发给《人物》的。”Dustin摇了摇手机说。

“那你要发给谁？”

Dustin笑了，那种特有的恶作剧般的笑容。

“不，你不会。”

Dustin大笑起来，转身跑走了。

~~~

所以几颗卫星把这张照片反射到了新加坡。Mark 立即打了骚扰电话而且这将会持续整天。“你收到回复了吗?”

“还没有，”Dustin说，“现在怎么样?”

“他可能因为时差还没看到，明天再问我吧。”

“你介意再查看一下吗?以防万一。”

“别烦我了，不然我不帮你了。专注点别的事情好吗?”

于是Mark就专注于给FBML打丁，这让他分心了近一天，然后Dustin传来了实时消息。“我和Eduardo谈过了。”

“他说了什么?有关于我的吗？”

“这是一场极其艰具的谈话。”

“为什么?”

“他不再是他了，你懂吗?他们不是同一人。好，okay，他后来酝酿了一会，然后听起来倒是更像他自己了，但是仍然显得很灰败。”

“把他说的每 一句话都告诉我。”

“他谈到了新加坡。”

“还有呢?”

“他说他挺好的 ......我不相信。”

“还有呢?”

“他试图想清楚为什么他对一个那样伤害过他的人产生了可怕的深刻的依恋。”

Mark的第一个想法是,可怕的依恋，听起来前景光明;第二个想法是，这么想可真恶心;第三个想法是，这比他最初估计的要复杂得多。

~~~

Mark知道Dustin已经对他的打扰恼火到了极点，他不会再帮忙了，所以他用了一点小计策。Mark出了趟假差，然后端着一杯热咖啡漫不经心地走进办公室。“外面有两个可爱的女孩和一盒小猫，你应该去看看。”

“哦——!你可别介意我这么做——!” Dustin哼着小调像穿了双旱冰鞋一样滑了出去。Mark拿起桌子上的手机，试图把自己说话时字里行间的刚硬挫平，好让他听起来不像是自己。

在响到第四声铃时，Eduardo接起了它。他的声音低沉性感，慵懒的腔调好像他还躺在床上一样，“哈一喽?”

“嘿Wardo，我很抱歉打扰你，但Mark现在糟透了。”

“嗯，又出什么新的出蛾子了?”

“他失眠，找应招生，我听见他在车里哭，求你了，打个电话给他。”

“Dustin。”Eduardo呻吟一声，“现在是凌晨四点。”

“操，我总是忘记时差。”

“你上次可不是这样的。”Eduardo 轻声说，“上帝啊，Mark !Dustin知道你拿了他的手机吗?”

“我不是Mark!" Mark坚持说，但他知道自己听起来有多蠢。

“我现在挂了。”

“等等，别，等等!我必须知道!为什么是戒指?为什么是我？”

“别再打这个号码了。”Eduardo叹了口气挂断了电话。

~~~

Mark仔细地计算了时差，等待一个合理的时间（对Eduardo而不是对他)，然后用自己的手机又打了一次。如果不把他从睡梦中吵醒逻辑上他可能就不那么暴躁。

但自动录音告诉他这个电话未被接通。

~~~

他向Dustin哀诉——当然 了，他没承认偷拿了手机。“我开始对我做人的价值进行二次评估。”他说，“果然我就该独自一人绝望死去，没有人会爱我。”他停顿了一会儿，“你觉得Eduardo爱我吗?”

“上帝啊！不然呢?他甚至觉得自己永远都无法逃脱爱你的宿命。”

“是的。”Dustin悲伤地耸耸肩，“抱歉。”

“没关系。”Mark说，“我要把他拖回去。”

“我觉得你还是 让他一个人吧,他不想和你说话。”

“告诉他你走在我们俩中间觉得难受，告诉他......”

“Mark，他会起诉你的。”Dustin痛苦地说，“我能不掺和这事儿吗?拜托?”

“好的。”Mark说。他需要闭上眼睛休息会儿。现在他感觉脑子里就像有三个指针，向三个不同的方向旋转。

等一阵呕吐的冲动过去后，他开始打电话一次次提高声音强调自己想要的，这就像他正在一部电影里，说一些老套的大话比如我不坚持或者我不在乎就让它发生吧。

然后他给自己放了一天假，去了Papyrus【注:国外一个品牌的手工文具店】，买了一些昂贵的文具和一支笨重的钢笔。他黑进股东列表找到他想要的东西，在一个信封上写下地址，然后开始写信。

“亲爱的Eduardo:

我加入了一个每月硬笔书法俱乐部，希望它在某种程度上能让你开怀一点。

我取消了假释，这是从你的律师那儿挖出来的——我 想你有一封授权委托书，这样你就不用阅读任何一份你不想看的文件或在上面签字。我知道我们不能假装它没有发生过，但这是现在我能做到最好的了，可能还不够。对不起。

M.

P.S我们应该谈谈戒指盒的事

P.P.S.他们叫它Crisp Navy”（这个词组我不会，会的读者请在评论里告诉我）

五个星期后Mark收到了Eduardo的回复，信封里装着Mark的信，已经被横切碎纸机剪成了条状，还有他自己写的便条:

“别给我写信。”

Mark实实在在地被摧毁了，30分钟内他像一座雕塑一样僵直地坐在那里，但随后，他用剪刀费力地剪下那些字母，重新排列并将它们粘贴到索引卡上拼写:

“REMITTENT WOOD”（请读者帮忙）

在下面，他补充道:

“这个月的墨水是软黑。”

Eduardo把每封信都撕碎并退回，但Mark一直在写......更新，小漫画和道歉，有时候他甚至是认真的。

“你见过我最糟糕的时候，Wardo.。我想你甚至在我最坏的时候也爱我。

给我一个爱你的机会，拜托。我不在乎时差，打个电话。

这个月的颜色是红葡萄酒。”

Eduardo回复道:

“我还是很伤心，可以了吗?”

......Mark的回应第一次没有以碎片形式返回。

“我会等的。

P.S.衫木绿”

Eduardo可能不会注意到但Mark担他的状态改成了“一个渴求......的混蛋”

在有足够的书信做基础后，他们真正通了电话，Eduardo 字正腔圆地讲出了他事先打好的腹稿。

“我很感激你取消了假释，但这从来不是钱的问题。你毁了我生活的每个部分、我和父母的关系至今尚未修复，我和其他人，不论友情还是爱情都没有了。有时我甚至担心我会变成你，Mark,推开一个人比靠近容易太多了。”

“那太蠢了，Wardo。我告诉你，这不管用!”

“谢谢你，混蛋。”Eduardo突然背离剧本说。

“呃......不用。而且我很抱歉打扰你了。”

“你从哪儿弄到这么多散股的?它们是你的吗?”

“这不重要，”Mark感说自己脸上发烧。”我们打这个电话不是为了公司事务的，就继续你原来说的吧。”

“好。”Eduardo说，停下来清了清喉咙。“所以.......那时候我想我们在一起是不可避免的，我能适应你所有缺点，我有你没有的东西，所以我买了戒指......”他肯定又开始读稿子了，“我想我们能缓慢地、缓慢地接受这一切，然后所有事就会各归其位。我知道你不擅长谈论自己的感受和想法，事实上我也不擅长。”

“不，你很擅长。”

“也许在你的对比下是的，但我真的不擅长。那就是为什么我把一切都简化成了一个东西——我朝你扔的那个，在我生命中最糟糕的一天。”

“我觉得我们可以重新适应......不管之前发生了什么，一切都会变好的。”Mark知道他说这些话很可笑，但总比什么都不说好。

Eduardo叹了口气，把他的稿子揉成一团。长时间内，双方都沉默着一言不发。

“Dustin说你戴着它。”

“是的，每天。”

“难适应吗?”

“一点都不。”

“嗯”

Mark咬着连帽衫的系带思考着下一句要说什么。也许他也应该提前打个底稿。

“新加坡的街头美食和大家称赞的一样好吗?”

“更好。”

“你现在胖了吗?”

Eduardo的声音中流淌出笑意，“没。”

一点沉默。两个人都在想他们已经多久没这样做了，微微笑着小小地和对方互损，试图领先。这就像是一种被遗忘了的舒适的气味，一件最喜欢的，已经穿得软呼呼的衣服。

Mark想到了Eduardo脖子优雅的曲线，他困倦时缓慢又懒息的眨眼,他真应该早点把自己的头从Facebook的屁股里拔出来，在他们彼此升温时挑逗Eduardo的感觉。“你想跟我视频，给自己来一发吗?”( Skype :网络通信系统)

“不!”Eduardo笑起来。

“哪一天?”

“不！”

“真的?”

“Mark，你怎么了?”

“我只是直截了当一点而已。”

“天哪......”

现在他们更亲近了，Mark问出那个他想了几个月的问题: “呃...... 你觉得我们会......结婚吗?或者......”

“这枚戒指，你想它什么意思，它就是什么意思。如果你想它是友情，我也一直很满足，但我希望它的分量比友情要更重一些。”Mark简直想高举双手双脚赞成，他不敢相信以前自己是有多瞎，才没有看清他的感情，Wardo的感情。Eduardo又补充了一句:“我曾花了数小时来考虑关于你的事,关于我们的事。”

“比如......甚至包括卧室装修?”

“是的。”

“比如——你想操我？”他一想到这事就止不住颤抖，“或者我操你？”

“都有。”

整场谈话中,Mark的手大部分时间都插在裤袋里——这让他感到安全，但是操他妈的，“Wardo, 穿上Barry White的衣服开视频！快点！”

“不。”

“那就来见我。”

“我还没难备好，我们还需要很长一段时间。”

操。“那你觉得我们至少比一个月前更亲密了吗?”

“是的。”

“好吧。”Mark软声咕哝着，“我会等的!”已经没什么好说的了。他听了几秒电话那头的呼吸声，然后说:“那个......我猜我今晚要自力更生了。”

Ehurdo抑制着几乎没有笑出声音:“那祝你好运。”

“我们还有下次谈话，对吧?”

“如果你想我没意见。”

“好的， okay，再见。”

“再见。”

Mark对等待极不耐烦，所以他想出了一个主意，一个也许会带来圆满的主意。

他对实习生进行了调查，确定了谁不介意为扩展市场出一次长时间的国际商务差，在刷除了那些正在谈恋爱的或需要照顾宠物的，他挑出了一个愿意飞到新加坡跟踪Eduardo并把戒指盒扔给他的人。

戒指盒放了不同的小东西:他亲手种的花生;放在一起的他们出生那年制造的两便士;雪尼尔绒织的蜜蜂;一卷干通心粉;骰子;一个刻着他们首字母的白金戒指，和Eduardo扔过来的一模一样，只是送过去的比Mark自己的尺寸大一半。

Mark的指令很明确:扔第一个，等一天;扔第二个，等两天，以此类推。他可能尝试和你谈话，但别让他和你说话。这不是双关语，这是命令，甚至不要和他有眼神交流，只要你走到他面前，扔给他，然后就跑。

~~~

Eduardo在收到蜜蜂后打了个电话:“Mark，这太荒谬了！”

“你这么做的时候也很荒谬，但最好这样荒谬的事只限制发生在我们身上。不会把别人拖下水。”

“你已经把Dustin掺和进去了，更别提那只跟踪我的可怜的小狗了。”

“他不是小狗，他是我的一个实习生。”

“他叫什么名字?”Eduardo问，“他下次再在街上用那些小东西伏击我时，我想和他打个招呼。”

“别管他叫什么名字了，就让他完成自己的职责吧。”

Eduardo叹了口气，但Mark感到了一点微弱的乐趣。“你还要这样做多久？”

“不知道。一个月，一年，也许永远。”

~~~

在戒指后两星期，当Dustin (如果不是重要的事他不会打扰Mack)猛地拍了一下Mark后背时，他正全神贯注地沉浸在工作中，非常投入。“ 操！Dustin!” 他咆哮着，“你是猴子吗?！”

“Eduardo的魅力击溃了你的实习生。”

“我不知道你什么意思。”

“他和他谈过，并且带他出去吃了一顿饭。”

“该死的......”

“报告!”Dustin笑着说，“他现在已经拿到所有的盒子了，而且他们正在回来的路上。”

~~~

Mark早早地到了机场，今天是个好天气——太阳露出半边脸，明媚的阳光，暖融融的天气，和在帕罗奥图前那晚，他搞砸了一切，躲在粗心和甘草糖后面的那晚，可怜的Wardo湿漉漉地站在地毯上，闻起来像是湿羊毛和失败的味道的那晚，完全不一样。

热量让他的手有点发胀，他本想着不戴戒指也许能减轻他们俩重逢过程中的压力，但即使用上了肥皂他也没能把它脱下来,但没关系，保持左手紧握是击剑遗留下来的习惯，他会把它藏在口袋里，没什么大不了的。

当乘客们排着队走出安检时Mark踮起脚尖张望着，紧张、恐惧，他伸长脖子看见了......实习生，在他身边还有个穿着深色牛仔裤和牛津衬衫的Eduardo。在经过18个小时的飞行后，他看上有点疲累，但他开始不再总是穿着正装，新奇的随意感让他看起来更加帅气温柔——他穿了牛仔裤，小臂处的袖子卷了两圈。

Mark腿软地几乎要跪下去。Eduardo戴着它。在他的左手上。

他戴着它。


End file.
